It has to be the punch
by Pale-Slytherin
Summary: Porn with funny plot! Bei der Feier über Voldemorts Untergang lernen sich zwei Personen näher kennen... HGSS, Teil 2 von 2, Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, r&r, COMPLETE
1. Die Party

****

Also: Diese Story wurde geschrieben von der von mir sehr bewunderten RILLA, welche das Original veröffentlicht hat auf: www.lordandladysnape.net** !!! Ich übersetze diese Story lediglich, weil ich sie einfach genial finde! Selbstverständlich habe ich die Erlaubnis von Rilla! Es werden demnächst weitere Übersetzungen ihrer Geschichten folgen! Im übrigen ist das meine erste Übersetzung!**

Ach ja, wer ein Feedback direkt an Rilla schreiben möchte, kann dies tun unter: **maltheamoondragon@yahoo.com**

Es handelt sich fast ausschliesslich um Hermines Gedanken, also nicht über bestimmte Formulierungen wundern, oder fehlende "Ich"'s am Satzanfang!

Viel Spass! Eure Viv

*

****

It has to be the punch

(Es lag am Punsch)

Kapitel 1- Die Party

Warum bin ich für diese Party runtergekommen? Alles was ich will ist, in meinem Zimmer zu sein und zu lesen. Ist es nicht schlimm genug, dass Dumbledore die NEWT's für dieses Jahr abgesagt hat? 

‚Es ist erst Oktober! Ihr habt jede Menge Zeit euch wieder an das Lernen zu gewöhnen!'

Mir ist es egal das er uns versprochen hat das wir von jedem Lehrer einen persönlichen Empfehlungsbrief bekommen, mit dem wir uns für Jobs bewerben können! Versteht er denn nicht, dass manche von uns ihr persönliches Selbst ausschliesslich über ihren akademischen Erfolg definieren?

Nein Harry! Zum achten Mal, ich möchte nicht tanzen und ich möchte ganz bestimmt nicht mit Ron kuscheln. Oder mit Fred. Oder George. Ja, ich habe Spass. Wie? Ich sehe nicht aus, als ob ich Spass hätte? Was genau bringt dich dazu zu denken, ich hätte keinen Spass?

So, damit bin ich ihn erstmal los. Zurück zu meinem Buch. Ja, ja, sehr interessant, sehr... verdammt! Wieso muss Dumbledore so vernarrt in Muggelmusik sein? Laute Muggelmusik. Oh, wenn man vom Teufel spricht... da kommt er auch schon. Was will er hier? O Gott, nein! Warum muss das hier ausgerechnet eine Halloweenparty sein? Warum musste sich Voldemort ausgerechnet zu dieser Zeit des Jahres besiegen lassen? Dumbledore macht seine Runde durch den Raum und sieht sich jedes Kostüm ganz genau an.  
  
Die Grosse Halle sieht aus, als hätte sich ein Kürbis über sie erbrochen. Ich habe noch nie in meinem gesamten Leben so viel blöde Dekoration gesehen. Warum lassen es die anderen zu, dass der alte Mann seinen Verstand verliert, nur weil Voldemort jetzt weg ist? Oh nein, da kommt er. Ich weiss dass er mein Kostüm mit Sicherheit nicht so lassen wird, wie es ist, einfach aus dem Grund, weil ich keins trage. Ich sitze hier, als die normale, alte Hermine, Bücherwurm extraordinär.

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf in meine Richtung und bewegt seinen Zauberstab. Ich schliesse fest die Augen. Ich will es nicht sehen. Ich will es nicht sehen! Ist mein Haar voller geworden? Welche Art von Kostüm erfordert volleres Haar, als ich es ohnehin schon habe? Ich öffne meine Augen und er grinst mich selbstgefällig an. Gerissener alter Mann. Ist das ein Spiegel? Wie konnte er mir das antun? Und jetzt lacht er auch noch darüber! Von allen verdammten Muggelfilmen die Harry ihm bis heute nacht gezeigt hat, musste er ausgerechnet die Rocky Horror Picture Show auswählen? Es kann gut sein, dass ich heute nacht das tue, was Voldemort nicht schaffte und mache dem Jungen-der-lebt ein Ende. Er versichert mir, dass der Zauber um Mitternacht zuende ist. Hah, danke Professor, jetzt geht's mir doch gleich besser!

Okay, Hermine, beruhige dich... es könnte schlimmer sein... anstatt von Magenta könntest du... Oh. Mein. Gott. Das kann nicht sein! Kann es? Das ist doch... niemand ausser ihm hat diesen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck. Ja, ja, ich denke es KÖNNTE viel, viel schlimmer sein. Da ist er, Professor Snape, der jetzt extremes Make-up trägt, lockige Haare hat, eine Perlenkette um den Hals und komplett in Frauenklamotten. Und High Heels. Au weia. Und jetzt lache ich auch noch. Unkontrollierbar, sollte ich hinzufügen. Tränen laufen an meinen Wangen herunter, machen wahrscheinlich Streifen in mein fürchterliches Make-up. Offensichtlich ist der Professor genauso glücklich darüber hier zu sein, wie ich es bin.

Hmmm... durch den Raum sehend scheint es nicht so, als ob irgend jemand ausser mir das Dilemma des armen Tränkemeisters bemerkt hätte. Nein, sie sind alle zu beschäftigt damit zu tanzen und zu kuscheln. Da drüben sind Remus und Susan Bones, die sich gegen die Wand pressen. Okay, das hat nun wirklich niemand kommen sehen. Tonks scheint eine grossartige Zeit mit Harry und Ron zu haben. Letzterer greift ihr gerade... oh man! Draco und Ginny haben ihre eigene kleine Party unter dem Tisch da hinten. Tanzen Albus und Minerva tatsächlich gerade langsam zum Time Warp? Sogar Mad Eye Moody hat ein bisschen Action mit Trelawny. Ich muss aufhören dahin zu sehen, sonst verabschiedet sich mein Abendessen.

Tja, da ich heute abend offensichtlich nicht mehr zum Lesen kommen werde mit all dem was hier passiert, kann ich genausogut da rüber gehen und mit der einzige Person sprechen, der es schlimmer geht, als mir. Okay, er sieht wie ich näherkomme und weicht nicht zurück. Das ist doch schonmal was. Allerdings macht er keinen Augenkontakt. Ich frage mich ob ihm das Ganze peinlich ist? Ich beisse so hart auf meine Lippe, dass das Blut aus ihr weicht, nur um mich davon abzuhalten gemeine Kommentare über sein Kostüm zu machen. Ich muss mir klarmachen, dass ich in meinen Sachen wahrscheinlich genauso schlimm aussehe, wahrscheinlich sogar schlimmer, hey, er hat wirklich nette Beine! In Fischnetz.

"Hallo Professor!"

Er brummt. Immer noch kein Augenkontakt. Das könnte witzig werden.

"Warum tanzen Sie nicht?", schreie ich um den Lärm zu übertünchen, der allerdings und dummerweise in genau diesem Moment aufhört.

Ups... Nun sieht wirklich jeder her. Und lacht. Laut. Jeder ausser Snape. Der mich anstarrt. Nicht hinsehen, Hermine! Sieh ihn nicht an, sieh ihn nicht...

Shit! Ich hab geguckt. Jetzt lache ich auch, naja, wirklich als Lachen kann man es nicht beschreiben, da ich mich einfach zu sehr schüttle, um Luft zu bekommen. Ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Er ist so... niedlich wenn er böse ist. Er wird mich umbringen. Ich bin so tot. So tot. Und es ist mir egal.

Die Musik spielt wieder. Jeder kuschelt wieder mit jedem. Niemand sieht mehr her! Ich wundere mich kurz warum er nicht wütend in Richtung der Tüten gestürmt ist, dann erinnere ich mich an die High Heels. Nichtmal ICH kann in Schuhen wie diesen laufen. Oh, was würde ich dafür geben Professor Snape auf den Absätzen durch die Halle wanken zu sehen, gekleidet in dieses glänzende schwarze Bustier. Und ich lache wieder. Der Professor ist nicht amüsiert.

Da kommt Harry. Er bringt Punsch. Danke Harry! Oh Harry, lach nicht über Snape, nicht wenn er es sieht! Oh je. Snape zittert ein wenig, ich glaube das ist die Vorstufe zum Explodieren! Nicht gut. Ich beginne ein wenig Mitleid für ihn zu empfinden. Ooh, der Punsch ist gut. Zu gut. Harry? Es ist warm und intensiv und... ich glaube nicht, dass das Punsch war.

Snape trinkt nichts davon. Ob es ihn stört, wenn ich seinen trinke? Huch, jetzt hab ich alles über mich rübergeschüttet. Zu blöd, jetzt muss ich mich saubermachen gehen. Fühle mich ein wenig schuldig, dass ich Snape so einfach zurücklasse. Uh-oh, woah! Offensichtlich hat mein Körper beschlossen, dass wir ihn nicht einfach zurücklassen wollen, da wir plötzlich in seinem Schoß sitzen. Wir? Das war definitiv kein Punsch!

Plötzlich notiere ich, dass Snape einen wirklich annehmbaren Körper hat. Memo an mich: Harry fragen, was zur Hölle in diesem Punsch war. Sehr stark, wirklich schöne Hände... oh, er sieht mich an. Ich sollte vielleicht aufstehen. Und los! War doch gar nicht so schwer und whoops, sitze ich wieder. Wow! Snapes Kostüm überlässt aber wirklich nicht viel der Phantasie. Wer es tragen kann... Ich versuche wieder aufzustehen, aber... ich bewege mich nicht.

Hmm... offenbar sitze ich fest. Dann wird mir klar, dass das Fehlen von Bewegung von zwei starken Händen kommt, die meine Hüften festhalten. Und mir wird ebenfalls klar, dass es mir nicht wirklich etwas ausmacht. Muss Harry unbedingt fragen, wie ich an einen eigenen Vorrat von diesem Punsch komme. Vielleicht würde es nicht schaden, wenn ich ein bisschen tanze... hier, auf Snapes Schoß... oh... das ist wirklich nett...

Niemand scheint unser kleines Arrangement zu bemerken. Es scheint sogar so zu sein, dass sie alle ihre eigenen kleinen Beschäftigungen gefunden haben. Remus hat Susans Rock schon ein ganzes Stück gelüftet. Tonks scheint sehr glücklich in ihrem Harry-und-Ron-Sandwich. Der Tisch unter dem Ginny und Draco verschwunden sind bewegt sich zur Musik. Ich weigere mich beharrlich in die Ecke zu sehen, wo sich Moody und Trelawny aufhalten. Es gibt auf der ganzen Welt keinen Punsch, der mich das ertragen liesse.

Oh, Snapes Hände bewegen sich. Wundervolle, wundervolle Hände, die über meinen Körper und meine Sachen gleiten. Mmmm. Der kleine Teil meines Gehirns, der den Punsch verweigert sagt mir, ich sollte von dem seltsam gekleideten Snape nicht so angeturnt sein, aber der Rest meines Hirns gewinnt glücklicherweise die Debatte, einfach aus dem Grund weil Snape seinen Schoß jetzt mit mir bewegt. Sein heisser Atem streift über meinen Nacken. Der Raum verliert definitiv an Substanz.

Eine seiner Hände wandert, während die andere die angenehmsten kleinen Kreise über meine erregten Brustwarzen macht. Und die andere Hand...oh ja, genau dahin, ja, unter meinen Rock. Mmmm. Oh nein, hör ja nicht auf meine Brüste zu berühren, hör ja nicht auf... oh. Er gibt mir noch mehr von diesem herrlichen Punsch. Das ist wirklich nett.

Sein Mund ist unglaublich warm auf meiner Haut für einen angeblichen Vampir. Ich glaube das wars zu der Theorie der lebenden Toten. Nein, er ist eindeutig ein heissblütiger Mann. Der Beweis dafür befindet sich an meinem Hintern, wo er gegen mich reibt, jedesmal wenn ich meine Hüften bewege.

Meine Augen sind geschlossen und mein Kopf ist rückwärts an seine Schulter gelehnt, während er meinen Nacken verschlingt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dort seinen Lippenstift verschmiert und irgendwie finde ich das sehr erotisch. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich eine so spleenige Seite habe? Warum stört es mich nicht, dass die gesamte Grosse Halle sich in eine einzige grosse Orgie verwandelt hat? Noch seltsamer – wieso stört es Snape nicht? Soweit ich weiss, hat er nichts von diesem Punsch getrunken. Und ich dachte, ich wäre spleenig!

Hmmm... ein warmer, klingender Laut... das bedeutet... es ist Mitternacht. Da ist sie wieder – die normale, alte Hermine, aber das scheint Snape nicht zu stören. Tatsächlich wispert er in mein Ohr: "Lass uns zur Hölle nochmal hier abhauen." Ich habe nie zuvor die samtige Tiefe dieser Stimme bemerkt.

Ich bin nicht sicher ob er mich trägt, oder ob ich schwebe, aber auf jeden Fall laufe ich nicht. Ein letzter Blick in die Halle und ich sehe Minerva, die ihren Rock über ihren... oh... DAS hätte ich wirklich niemals sehen sollen! Und ja, Tonks ist ein ganz besonders glücklicher Metamorphmagus heute nacht, ihr Haar leuchtet tiefrot. Draco und Ginny sind inzwischen *auf* dem Tisch. Das wird interessant morgen, soviel steht fest! Zum Glück sind sie alle zu beschäftigt, um uns verschwinden zu sehen.

Ich beginne geilen-Snape-in-Lehrerroben genauso erotisch zu finden, wie seltsam-gekleideten-Snape. Das ist auch ganz gut so, denn Snape-in-Lehrerroben scheint sich entschlossen zu haben, mich gleich hier in der Vorhalle zu vögeln. Merkwürdig – ich habe kein Problem damit! Nicht wenn er seinen Mund auf diese Weise benutzt. Ich beginne mich zu fragen, ob eine lange Zunge und lange Finger Grund geben, auch auf andere lange Körperteile zu hoffen. Ich muss mich nicht sehr lange danach fragen, denn meine Hände haben ihren eigenen Willen und arbeiten daran, seine Hose zu entfernen.  
  
Ich würde tatsächlich erwägen in die Knie zu gehen (ich schiebe diesen Drang natürlich völlig auf Harrys Punsch), wenn seine Zunge nicht einen so vortrefflichen Job in meinem Mund machen würde. Ich erreiche... seidene Boxershorts... nett! Nur noch ein wenig mehr und... ohh. Lang, schmal an der Unterseite, aber bei weitem der härteste Schwanz an den ich jemals meine Hände gelegt habe. Ich frage mich ob er damit genauso gut umgehen kann, wie mit seiner Zunge. Denke, ich werde es bald rausfinden, da mein Unterhöschen gerade entfernt wurde.

Jetzt bewegt sich diese beeindruckende Zunge Richtung Süden, runter, runter, nebenbei öffnet er meine Bluse und zieht mir den Rock aus... runter bis... mmmh... schätze ich verliere die Fähigkeit meine Gedanken in Worte umzuformen. Oh... und bisher habe ich es zugelassen, das er Zeit mit seiner Zunge in meinem Mund verschwendet! Oh nein, das ist *sehr* viel besser! Hey, irgend jemand schreit! "Severus! Severus! Oh Gott, Severus!" Wart ne Sekunde... das bin ich! Severus? Tja, ich schätze unter diesen Umständen "Professor" zu schreien, wäre für uns beide etwas übertrieben.

Jetzt liege ich auf dem Flur. Ich glaube seine Art die Kontrolle zu übernehmen hat meine innere Dominanz inspiriert, denn ich erwische mich selbst, wie ich ihn mit dem Rücken auf den Stein presse und mich rittlings auf ihn setze. Meine geöffnete Robe hängt noch immer an meinen Armen und gewährt uns ein wenig Schutz für den Fall, dass jemand vorbeikommt. Ist das ein Lächeln? Habe ich den gefürchteten Tränkemeister zum Grinsen gebracht? Er unternimmt wirklich nicht sehr viel gegen meinen inneren Sadisten, als ich seine Arme über seinen Kopf schiebe und auf dem Flur festhalte. Fühle mich nicht mehr so realitätsfern. Der Punsch muss seine Wirkung langsam verlieren. Ich fühle mich einfach nur... unglaublich lusterfüllt, während ich mich auf ihm niederlasse und ihn in mich aufnehme.

Ich realisiere schnell, dass es wohl keinen erotischeren Anblick gibt, als einen Mann unter mir, der vor Erregung stöhnt. Und... oh ja, er weiss, wie er mit seinem Zauberstab umgehen muss. Auch wenn er unter mir liegt, weiss er doch dort die interessantesten Dinge zu tun und... gütiger Merlin! Ich glaube nicht, dass irgend jemand jemals zuvor diesen Punkt gefunden hat! Nicht einmal ich! Ich frage mich eben, ob das nur Einbildung war, aber OH! Oh! Oh! Da ist er wieder! Und diese Augen... glänzend schwarz und durchbohrend. Was für unglaublich erotische Augen!

Ich lasse seine Arme los und setze mich auf, oh ja, das ist wesentlich besser um ihn zu beobachten. Okay, ich bin hier auf dem Flur, ausserhalb der Grossen Halle und reite Professor Snapes erstaunlich harten Schwanz wie eine Besessene, mir dessen völlig bewusst und denke tatsächlich, dass das der Mann ist, in den ich mich verlieben könnte. Verlieben? Habe ich gerade verlieben gesagt? Nebenwirkungen des Punsches vielleicht? Späte Euphorie wegen des Falls von Voldemort? Zeitweiliger Wahnsinn?

  
Ich mochte das Wort "Vagina" nie besonders, seit ich mit 9 Jahren gelernt hatte, das die ursprüngliche Bedeutung "Scheide für ein Schwert" war, aber jetzt überdenke ich das nochmal. Sei es wie es sei, ich bin in Zukunft wohl mehr als willig Serverus' Schwert eine Unterkunft zu geben und zwar jedes verdammte Mal, wenn er das will. Ich bekomme das Gefühl dass ich die Kontrolle über die Situation verliere, ziemlich schnell gefolgt von dem Gefühl, dass es mir absolut egal ist.

Whoop! Ich liege auf dem Rücken und jetzt ist er... wow, ich wusste nicht, dass meine Knie meine Schultern berühren können. Vielleicht war ich ja in einem vorigen Leben ein Akrobat. Fange an zu glauben, das der harte Steinflur, auf den er mich immer wieder stösst, sich am nächsten Morgen bemerkbar machen wird. Kein Grund aufzuhören. Bin mir sicher, dass er einen Trank hat, um das zu richten. Hey! Das könnte nette Nebeneffekte haben regulär den Tränkemeister zu vögeln!

Oh! Meine! Güte! Er hat wieder den Punkt gefunden. Und er weiss es, wenn man das böse Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht beachtet. Ja! Ja! Ja! Und diese herrlichen Finger tanzen wieder über meine Brüste. "Härter, Severus, härter, bitte!" Oh Himmel, ich bettele... und ich mag es. Besonders seit er meiner Bitte Folge leistet, mit beidem, seinem herrlichen Schwanz und diesen wunderbaren Händen. Mmm... diese Hände... und plötzlich wird die Welt sehr hell... alles strahlt. Er stöhnt meinen Namen und das ist ganz einfach das wundervollste Geräusch, das ich jemals gehört habe.

  
Oh, Oh, Oh, SEVERUS!!!

Öffne meine Augen und finde mich in einem Schoß wieder. Ja, definitiv ein Schoß und schöne, kräftige Arme um mich herum, irgendetwas ist an der Innenseite meiner Schenkel und... ah, ja, ich erinnere mich. Mein Rücken tut etwas weh, aber ich bin zu erschöpft, um mich jetzt darum zu kümmern. Ich hebe meinen Kopf für einen weiteren dieser berauschenden Küsse.

Er fragt mich, ob wir in seine Räume gehen wollen. Natürlich will ich das du verrückter Mann, nur einen Augenblick noch. Ich will schnell zu Harry und ihm für diesen Punsch danken, was auch immer er da reingetan hat. Snape Antwort wird von einem bösen Grinsen begleitet, als er mich hochhebt und in die Kerker trägt.

"Wieso, bei allem auf dieser Erde, willst du Potter dafür danken? Ich habe den Punsch gebraut!"

~ * ~

Reviews sind herzlich willkommen, umso schneller kommt der 2. Teil!!!


	2. Der Morgen danach

****

Danke für die lieben reviews, hier ist der versprochene 2. Teil!

It has to be the punch

Kapitel 2 - Der Morgen danach   
  
Ich wache langsam auf, um – autsch! Meine Hüften scheinen nicht ganz auf der Höhe zu sein und ich kann mich nicht herumrollen, da ich unter etwas ziemlich hartem festgepinnt bin. Öffne meine Augen und erkenne, dass das ziemlich harte der Oberkörper eines eindeutig erwachsenen Mannes ist. Mal sehen, kann ich meinen Kopf drehen? Ja, steifer Nacken, aber es funktioniert und ich finde – Professor Snape?

Oh ja, die Party. Und dann... oh man, jetzt erinnere ich mich. Einmal vor der Grossen Halle und dann zwei... nein dreimal hier in seinem Bett. Kein Wunder, dass er im Schlaf lächelt. Hätte niemals gedacht, dass ein Mann in seinem Alter vier Runden in einer Nacht durchziehen könnte. Erstaunlich. Einfach erstaunlich. Ebenfalls erstaunlich ist, dass er nicht halb so böse aussieht, wenn er schläft.

Er öffnet jetzt seine Augen, schaut direkt in meine und hmmm... küsst mich. Der Mann hat Talent. Keine Chance das zu leugnen.

"Fünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor, Ms Granger", knurrt er.

Ich erstarre für eine Sekunde. Denkt er, dass es mir nur um Punkte ging? Er muss gesehen haben, was ich denke, denn seine Augen blitzen wieder auf diese teuflische Art, die so verdammt sexy ist.

"Dafür, dass du hier warst, als ich aufgewacht bin."

Ich lächle zurück. Er wollte also, dass ich bleibe. Oh, er wollte ganz sicher, dass ich bleibe, denn die Art wie er jetzt mein Haar streichelt, bringt mich praktisch zum Schnurren und es scheint ihm zu gefallen. Jetzt verfolgen seine schönen Finger eine Strähne meines Haares, die auf der Rundung meiner Brust liegt. Streicheln, kneten, pressen... oohhh! Er presst meine Brustwarze gerade hart genug, um mich dazu zu bringen mich auf dem Bett zu winden. Meine Beine scheinen ihre eigene Agenda zu haben, denn sie schlingen sich um eines seiner Beine und pressen es hart.

  
Er lacht leise, dieses Lachen tief in seiner Kehle macht mich wahnsinnig. Schliesslich lässt er von meiner Brust ab und ich beginne, mich in seinen Armen zu entspannen. Und ich wimmere. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er mich das nie wieder wird so ausleben lassen, wie heute Nacht.

"Würdest du gern duschen?", fragt er mich, fast liebevoll. Liebvoll ist natürlich Unsinn, besonders wenn es vom Potionsmaster kommen soll, soviel ist sicher.

Ich nicke. Scheint, als hätte er das Unmögliche vollbracht und die Gryffindor-Besserwisserin sprachlos gemacht. Fünfzig Punkte für Slytherin. Aufsetzen ist ein Problem für sich, vor allem mit dem steifen Rücken und OH! Stehen tut wirklich weh. Mit der Geschwindigkeit brauche ich drei Stunden bis zur Dusche. Entweder ist er sehr ungeduldig, oder aber ein perfekter Gentlemen, denn er hebt mich hoch und trägt mich ins Badezimmer.  
  
Und was für ein Badezimmer das ist! Ich frage mich, was genau man tun muss, um ein Mitglied der Lehrerschaft zu werden, denn diese Badewanne ist viermal so gross wie die im Bad der Vertrauensschüler und ich könnte mich wirklich an diese Art des Luxus gewöhnen. Er setzt mich im Mittelpunkt der Wanne ab und schwenkt seinen Zauberstab. Vier, ich zähle sie, vier Duschköpfe gehen an. Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass wir uns im Laufe der Nacht nicht wieder angezogen haben. Snape verschwindet für einen Moment und ich komme zu der Überzeugung, dass ich ganz einfach einen Orgasmus haben kann, genau hier unter dem massierenden Puls des warmen Wassers.

Er kommt schnell wieder zurück mit der wundervoll duftendsten Seife, die ich je gerochen habe. Würzig, Mandel mit einem Hauch von Nelke. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich den Morgen nach Halloween damit verbringe von meinem gemeinen, bösartigen Potionsmaster eingeseift zu werden und es auch noch zu geniessen? Oh ja, er macht es sicher, dass er auch wirklich *alles* wäscht. Offensichtlich sind meine Brüste ganz besonders schmutzig, denn er widmet ihnen besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Schliesslich ist er fertig und ich bebe am ganzen Körper. Sehr nett. Und mein Haar! Liebster Merlin, der Mann weiss, wie man Haare wäscht? Warum verschwendet er sein Talent und wäscht sein eigenes nicht?

Jetzt bin ich dran! Ich dirigiere ihn auf seine Knie und beginne mit seinen Haaren. Scheint als würde er das mögen, denn er stöhnt und seine Augen flackern. Ich kann nicht widerstehen und küsse sein Gesicht und seinen Hals, während ich das Shampoo einmassiere. Als ich mich wieder aufrichte, berühren seine Lippen meinen Bauch und meine Schenkel, er leckt das Wasser von meiner Haut. Finde es ziemlich schwer mich daran zu erinnern, dass das wirklich Severus Snape, während meine Erregung sich mit dem Wasser verbindet. Es ist alles viel zu schnell vorbei und er dreht das Wasser ab. Schätze wir sind beide ein wenig zu erschöpft von der letzten Nacht, um jetzt noch eine Runde zu beginnen. Schade eigentlich.  
  
Er ist wirklich gut mit dem Trockenzauber und schon bald trägt er mich zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Er kleidet sich schneller an, als ich es jemals bei jemandem gesehen habe. Besonders, wenn man die ganzen Knöpfe beachtet. Das wird mich eine Weile beanspruchen ihn wieder davon zu befreien. Aber das wird warten müssen, mein Magen sagt mir gerade, dass ich seit dem Abendessen gestern nichts mehr hatte und ich bin fast am Verhungern.

Ich räuspere mich und finde etwas wieder, was ich den ganzen Morgen vermisst habe: Mein Stimme.

"So, was war in diesem Punsch?"

"Ein einfacher Hemmungsbefreier, nicht mehr."

"Also hat niemand etwas getan..."   
  
"... was er nicht hätte tun wollen? Nein."

"Verstehe."

Ich grinse jetzt und frage mich, warum sich dieses versteckte Gefühl für Professor Snape vor der letzten Nacht nie gezeigt hat. Ein paar Bettrunden wie diese hätte ich sicherlich schon vor ein paar Wochen gut gebrauchen können. Dann frage ich mich...

"Aber du hast nichts von dem Punsch getrunken."

"Nein, habe ich nicht."

"Aber warum haben wir dann..."

Er hebt eine Braue. Das finde ich nicht länger beängstigend, nur... erregend. Zaubertränke wird von jetzt an eine schwierige Sache werden. Das kann ich versprechen.

"Sie meinen, Sie können sich nicht erinnern, Ms Granger?"

"Natürlich erinnere ich mich! Es ist nur... du hattest keinen Punsch und du... du hasst mich."

"Tue ich das, Ms Granger?"

Oh. Mein. Gott. Er benutzt diesen wahnsinnigen, seidigen Tonfall und er bewegt sich auf mich zu. Fühle den seltsamen Drang mich ihm zu Füssen zu werfen und meine neugefundene Bestimmung zu verkünden, dass ich die Schule schmeisse und seine Vollzeit-Sexsklavin werde. Wie macht er das? Seine Hand ist in meinem Haar, die Handfläche bedeckt die Seite meines Gesichtes. Ja, wie ich es mir dachte, die rechte Seite meines Gesichtes hat sich gerade in Pudding verwandelt.

  
"Hermine." 

Meine Beine lösen sich gerade in Nichts auf, doch er fängt mich auf, bevor ich auf den Boden treffe. Die innere Dominanz, die sich letzte Nacht gezeigt hat, ist ganz, ganz weit weg. Sie hat sich praktisch aufgelöst und wurde durch etwas ersetzt durch diese zitternde, unterwürfige Masse, die praktisch darum bettelt, dass ihr Tränkemeister nicht aufhört, sie zu streicheln. Nicht gut! Oh, und an dem Punkt fällt mir auf, dass ich noch immer nichts anhabe. Und in genau diesem Moment fällt das auch ihm auf.

"Ich glaube, du solltest dir etwas anziehen, meine Liebe. Wir wollen doch nicht zu spät zum Frühstück kommen?"

"Frühstück?" Was ist das?

"Ja. Die erste Mahlzeit des Tages." Oh, richtig. Ich bin hungrig, nicht wahr?

Ich schlüpfe in meine Schuluniform und die Robe von letzter Nacht. Oh, das wird nicht verdächtig aussehen, oder? Schnell verwandle ich die Sachen in eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt. Jetzt wirke ich präsentabel für eine Samstagmorgen. Ich lächle, als er mir seinen Arm anbietet. Immer noch ein Gentlemen, nicht wahr Professor? Ich hätte vielleicht etwas mit meinem Haar machen sollen, aber hey, seinen wir realistisch, was soll man mit dieser buschigem Masse schon machen, wenn man keine Stunde Zeit hat? Ausserdem scheint es den gutem Mann nicht zu stören.

Lang genug gewartet, es ist Zeit wieder ich selbst zu sein und damit auch, Fragen zu stellen.

"Warum hast du das gemacht?"

"Was?"

"Den Punsch."

"Rache."

"Für was?"

"Dafür, mich zu dieser unerträglichen Feier zu zwingen."

"War es wirklich so unerträglich?" Oh Himmel, schnurre ich?

Was immer ich getan habe, es hat den ersehnten Effekt, denn plötzlich werde ich an die Wand der Treppe gepresst.

"Es war... erträglich... zum Ende hin", raunt er mir ins Ohr. Ich glaube, ich sterbe.

Und vorbei, wir gehen weiter.

"Wieso ich?"

"Abgesehen von dem Fakt, dass du dich in diesem verführerischen Kostüm auf meinen Schoß gesetzt hast?"

Ich grinse bei der Erinnerung. "Ja, abgesehen davon."

"Tja, Ms Granger, es ist nunmal so, dass Sie die einzige andere Person auf der Party waren, die den Anstand hatte, sich nicht freiwillig zum Narren zu machen *und* einen Verstand besitzt."

Ich glaube, Professor Snape hat mir gerade ein Kompliment gemacht.

"Und du bist die brillianteste und schönste Schülerin, die ich je unterrichtet habe", fügt er leise hinzu. Ich versuche krampfhaft nicht zu zittern.

  
"Wirst du Ärger kriegen?", frage ich, schliesslich ist er mein Lehrer.

"Nicht solange ich vor den anderen Schülern meine Hände von dir lasse."

  
Hmmm, das könnte ein grösserer Spass werden, als ich gedacht hatte. Vielleicht kriege ich doch noch die Oberhand in dieser Sache. Ich finde Gefallen an der Vorstellung, Professor Snape in die Knie zu zwingen. Oh ja, diese Beziehung wird ein Machtkampf, nicht wahr? Beziehung?

"Und wenn keine anderen Schüler um uns herum sind?" Ich werde langsam richtig gut in dieser verführerische-Stimme-Sache.

Und er ist noch viel besser in dieser Augenbraue-heben-Sache. Ich kann ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken, als wir an *diesem* Punkt in der Vorhalle vorbeikommen. Snape, oder ist es jetzt Severus, bemerkt es auch, denn ich werde wieder an die Wand gepresst. Diese weichen, kräftigen Lippen knabbern und streicheln meinen Hals und ich wäre absolut glücklich damit, wenn er mich wieder auf den Boden werfen und mir eine Wiederholung von letzter Nacht geben würde. Statt dessen flüstert er in mein Ohr:

"Ich sehe Sie nach dem Frühstück für eine "Sonder-Besprechung" Ms Granger." Er entfernt sich von mir und betritt die Halle.

Gerade in diesem Moment wird mir klar, dass ich in dem Moment, in dem ich die Halle betrete, mit den Nachwirkungen der gestrigen Nacht konfrontiert werde. Na dann wollen wir mal... die Türen gehen auf und... wow!

Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass es in einem so grossen Raum voller Leute möglich ist, dass alle den Augenkontakt miteinander vermeiden, aber es scheint zu funktionieren. Albus und Minerva sind die einzigen, die Blicke austauschen. Ich habe wirklich niemals sehen wollen, wie der Direktor verführerisch strahlt. Trelawny starrt auf ihren Teller mit einer verunsichernd befriedigten Röte im Gesicht. Harry und Ron verweigern es sich anzusehen. Memo an mich: sehr dankbar sein, dass nicht ich das Objekt ihrer Begierde war. Draco und Ginny sitzen an ihrem jeweiligen Tisch, intensiv auf ihren Kürbissaft blickend. Susan Bones Wangen sind durchgehend flammendrot.

  
Ich quetsche mich auf meine Platz zwischen Harry und Ron und beisse mir innen auf die Wangen, um keinen Kommentar zu machen. Severus hat mich wohl auf mehr als nur eine Art verdorben. Ich schlucke mein Frühstück praktisch ohne zu kauen in meiner Hast zurück in die Kerker zu kommen. Ich schaue auf und sehe Severus am Lehrertisch, wie er seinen Kaffee in langen und gemessenen Schlucken trinkt. Sieht so aus, als ob jeder zu beschämt über das eigene Verhalten von letzter Nacht ist, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass Snape gestern wie eine Drag-Queen gekleidet war. Glücklicher Mann. Ich nehme mir einen Moment, um einen Klecks Marmelade verführerisch von meinem Messer zu lecken, lasse meine Zunge darum kreisen. Ha, er windet sich in seinem Sitz.

  
Er steht auf, um die Halle zu verlassen und ich flüstere ein hastiges "bis später" zu Harry und Ron. Beide nicken ohne aufzusehen. Ja, damit werde ich noch viel Spass haben, aber zuerst habe ich dringenderes zu erledigen. Versuche nicht zu rennen, was nicht so schwer ist, wenn man das Pochen zwischen meinen Beinen beachtet, ausgelöst durch den Gedanken meinen Tränkemeister gleich wieder ganz für mich zu haben. Ich eile aus der Halle, wissend, dass nicht einer aufsehen wird, um zu bemerken, dass Severus und ich zur gleichen Zeit verschwinden. Endlich bin ich an den Türen.

Und da ist er, auf mich wartend mit einem schlimmen Grinsen im Gesicht. Es ist erstaunlich wie nah die Slytheringewölbe an der Grossen Halle sind, wenn man den ganzen Weg rennt.

Ich glaube er findet es ein wenig schwierig das Passwort zu artikulieren, während meine Zunge in seinem Mund ist, aber es könnte mich im Augenblick nichts weniger kümmern. Ich schiebe mich an seinem Körper hinauf und schlinge meine Beine um seine Taille, wie eine exotische Tänzerin um ein Stange. Und wo wir gerade bei Stange sind... er scheint es doch ziemlich faszinierend zu finden. Die Tür ist offen und wir fallen wortwörtlich in seine Quartiere, hoffnungslos verheddert in den Klamotten des anderen, während wir versuchen uns in Rekordzeit zu entkleiden.

Was um Himmels Willen ist nur in mich gefahren? Wir waren nur zwanzig Minuten getrennt! Egal, keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, er hat es geschafft meine Robe weg und mein T-Shirt über meinen Kopf zu schieben. Seine herrlichen Hände sind wieder voll bei der Arbeit. Er findet wieder diesen sensiblen Punkt an der Unterseite meiner Brust, von dem ich nie wusste, dass er da war. Mmm... und seine Zunge vollbringt dort wahre Wunder. Scheint als hätte ich vorhin vergessen einen BH anzuziehen. So ein Pech aber auch.

Oh ja, meine Jeans verschwindet auch, während er seinen Weg an meinem Körper runterleckt. Oh, oh, oh, wie soll ich mir jemals wieder seine scharfen Kommentare zu Herzen nehmen, jetzt wo ich weiss, was er mit dieser Zunge noch alles tun kann? Ich schlinge meine Beine wieder um ihn und beobachte meine Zehen hinter seinem Kopf, wie sie wegen seinen Bemühungen zittern. Ich bin wie seine persönliche Marionette, bewege mich mit jeder Berührung zwischen meinen Beinen, mit jedem Lecken über meine Klitoris. Jeder neue Nerv, der von seinen Fingern und seiner Zunge entdeckt wird, sendet Hitzewellen in einen anderen Teil meines Körpers. Das wird auf jeden Fall weiterer Nachforschung bedürfen!

  
Oh Severus! Ja!

Die innere Dominanz ist zurück, als ich in sein Haar greife und ihn von mir weg und auf den Boden drücke. Wir sind jetzt halb in der Küche und halb im Wohnzimmer. Lustig. Ich kümmere mich um die Knöpfe. Dutzende und Dutzende Knöpfe. Ja, ich finde es toll dass du das lustig findest Mr Besserwisser-Tränkemeister. Geniess es, solange du kannst. Knöpfe, Knöpfe, Knöpfe...

Ah, Erfolg! Und die Hose kommt gerade weit genug runter, damit ich meinen Mund um diesen harten, wunderschönen Schwanz schliessen kann und ihn dazu bringe, wie ein Schulmädchen zu wimmern. Das hast du nicht erwartet, was? Mal schauen, wie weit ich gehen kann, einfach die Kehle beruhigen, wie in diesem Magazin und dann...

"O Gott, Hermine, bitte!"

Hehehe. Genau das, worauf ich gehofft habe. Ich geniesse einen guten Fick genauso sehr wie das nächstbeste Mädchen, aber wenn du hier noch die leichte Erniedrigung des sarkastischsten Bastards der Schule dazuaddierst, dann ist es einfach nur einmalig. Ich entlasse seinen Schwanz aus meinem Mund und grinse angesichts der eindeutigen Bitte auf seinem Gesicht. Ganz genau Schatz, heute morgen betest du am Altar der Hermine. Vielleicht sollte ich die innere Dominanz ein wenig abschwächen. Andererseits...

Ich erklimme seinen Körper geradezu provokativ langsam und gerade als ich mich anschicke mich auf ihn zu setzen, drehe ich mich um und zeige ihm meine Rückseite. Ich höre ihn winseln, als ich ihn in einem Ruck aufnehme, wirklich angenehm von diesem Winkel aus. Seine Hände schliessen sich um meinen Hintern und ich finde das fast noch erregender, als alles andere vorher. Fast. Diese kleinen bettelnden Laute die er macht, sind himmlisch. Ich denke, die Zeit ihn zu quälen ist vorbei.

Mit einem harten Ruck beginne ich ihn zu reiten, ich stemme meinen Hintern gegen seinen Bauch und er stöhnt auf, dirigiert mich mit seinen Händen so, als wäre ich ein Cowgirl. Yeahha! Oh, jajaja, das ist es. Ich stütze mich auf seinen Beinen ab und er... oh! OH! Wer hätte gedacht, das ein kleiner Schlag auf den Hintern so befriedigend sein kann? Oh Professor, ich war wirklich ein böses Mädchen! 

Hau mich! Ja! Und nochmal! Oh, Severus, bitte!

Jetzt bettle ich. Nicht das es mich stört. Über den Punkt bin ich schon weit hinaus. Ooh! Den wird man sehen. Ich beschleunige mein Tempo, während ich daran denke, wie rot mein Hintern später vor dem Spiegel sein wird. Ich kann fühlen, wie die Muskeln in seinen Beinen zu zittern beginnen. Bewege mich jetzt so schnell, dass die Töne die er macht, vollkommen unartikuliert sind. Und dann, schliesslich, höre ich ihn unter mir knurren und das schickt mich mit voller Beschleunigung in den Orgasmus.  
  
Habe ich letzte Nacht das Wort Liebe erwähnt? Tja, ich denke es hat mich erwischt. Ich rolle von ihm herunter und liege vor ihm, leicht seufzend, als er meine Waden streichelt. Er schaut über seinen Körper zu mir und lacht leise. Offensichtlich haben wir ein schönes, langes Wochenende vor uns.

ENDE

*

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Die nächste Übersetzung ist bereits in Arbeit. 

Bis dann

Eure viv


End file.
